Finks experiments
Sitemap Since the INFINITE BS Game is Fantasy, WE really could have got so much more imaginative stuff, no ? ---- Finkovision.jpg Finkies.jpg Darlingtonstockton.jpg ElizabethGotAHead.jpg RejectedHeavyHitter.jpg Autoclopter.jpg ColumbiaPneumo.jpg Divingthing.jpg FinksTearControlDevice.jpg FinkBozz.jpg Tofinkthiswouldbehightech.jpg 1905tracked.jpg SplicersInColumbia.jpg ColumbiaTransit.jpg Quantumzgears.jpg Firstgaspoweredlawnmower1918.jpg Otiselevatorengine.jpg Comstocks_skull.jpg Weirdssss.jpg HeadsOrTails.jpg YesTriedThisWW1.jpg Finkschalkboard2.jpg FinkattemptingDogBird.jpg FinksSub.jpg PleaseTakeOutTheTrash.jpg Fink8889.jpg Finkys.jpg Balloono.jpg Passengervehicleconcept.jpg Songbirdy.jpg Pyramidmysterysolved.jpg Hmmmmm7.jpg FinkSetOffForNorthAtlantic.jpg FinksMotorcycularLandBattleship.jpg ComstocksFolly.jpg Gearz.jpg Thisbebessemerconverter.jpg RailroadToRapture.jpg ColumbiaFairRide.jpg Magicmachine.jpg Coffeemachine.jpg TooScaryIron.jpg ADAMExperiments.jpg UrineRecyc.jpg FinksSteamDalek.jpg ComstockCannon.jpg HandyDog.jpg SoylentGreenIsMadeOutOfCattle.jpg Oppressionpump.jpg SoylentGreenIsMadeOutOfCattle.jpg Cattlebloodsiphon.jpg SoylentFink.jpg Columbiatechnology.jpg Honklugger.jpg FinksPortableCattleShredder.jpg FinktonzScoobieWagon.jpg ComstocksScams.jpg ControlForFinksSoylentGreenProcess.jpg RPDimproved.jpg IncredibleGeniusNOT.jpg Metallizzie.jpg Lighthouse-yeah-right.jpg|At least this thing is plausible Comstocks-OTHER-Projects.jpg|Another of Comstock's scams Boisilenceconcept.jpg CatJazz.jpg|Finks Brother's IDea Fimklbinkl.jpg Allcolumbiawasmissing.jpg Finksseaslugexpedition.jpg Justaddballoon.jpg Finkzmessengerservice.jpg DontEvenAsk.jpg Pizzatable.jpg|Comstock was an Inventor too FinksFAiledWhatzit.jpg|Made Toothpaste for Columbia ??? FinksIllFatedExpedition.jpg|SeaSlug hunting required some sneaking around the seas... Yesagain.jpg|The Martian Tripod thing didn't quite work out EnchantedImSure.jpg|Seriously 'Fantasyland' in a complete fantasy land?? FinksExpressoHooka.jpg|Fink eventually gave up making Expresso machines after too many Testors died. Cylon-o-tron.jpg File:SumtinToExecuteAVoxIn.jpg|Fink KNEW this device was his answer to disobedient 'Cattle' - Note the 'face grinding' feature. Verticalboiler.jpg|Fink learned that properly administered MANDATORY "Steam Enemas" greatly decreased sick days for his workers Finksautomatictoiletroll.jpg|A Revolutionary Time Saving Device FinksAutomaticChicken2.jpg|But is it a precursor or successor to Songbird ?? Finkssteamplane.jpg|Fink would need something to try to get those Sea Slugs, no ? File:Finkwouldmakethis.jpg|STill cant go up/down all those Stairs (Failz) ---- ---- The Unfortunate REAL ones from that INFINITE BS game : Note - these are not all are Finks work, but the same Weirdness applies StupidIsntTheWordForThis.jpg Contrived.jpg VOX-O-Phone.jpg Amusing_lala.jpg Clonedoffarealcar.jpg MechanicalHorsepoopy.jpg YesColumbiaRanOnWitchcraft2.jpg Moronic_regurgitation.jpg InsaneOrStupid.jpg NoUnderstanding.jpg Modularassets.jpg ---- An earlier proposal for Columbia from a designer who was afraid of heights. Waste not, want not. With his Automatons replacing all the 'Cattle' in Columbia, it was a shame to let them go to waste. Therefore he created another new successful product line (and a much more horrific storyline for Infinite BS). AND Another version of Fink's Soylent Green Machine (Perfect for an advertising ditty , no?) Fink (that ultimate genius) had SO many other Vigors planned (you know Fink need just snap his fingers to create them - that effectively was what HAD to happen in Infinite BS's unrealistic magical timeline). * The one named "I Shit Gold" was to be reserved for his own personal use. Those "Vigor" bottles should have looked like this - not quite so impressive (but then neither will pieces of glass snap off in your pocket and shred your flesh.) Dispensing such from a Vending Machine was another unfortunate disregard for credibility. (which wouldn't have been needed if they hadn't slavishly copied the 'Upgrade' game element from the earlier games). A 1894 CocaCola Bottle -- the pause that refreshes ... The cocaine was removed from Coca-Cola in 1903. Some nice little Pick-Me-Ups there in that kit. So what exactly did Lizzie inject into Booker ??? In the old days, you could count on Tobacco, Coffee and Hard Liquor use for people to NOT produce a bunch of absurd rubbish. When Comstock judged someone didn't "Have Their Head On Straight", he had a way to fix that ... . . .